La marca
by calemoon
Summary: La vida y salud de Candy escapa y Albert no sabe por qué, pero tiene que descubrirlo si quiere salvarla. "Un intento de minific sobre vampirooooooos" Espero que les guste.


**Nota aclaratoria: Como todas sabemos, los personajes de Candy no me pertenecen y este minific fue escrito solo con el afan de entretener y sin fines de lucro. No soy muy buena para las historias de miedo ... en fin ... aqui va.**

**LA MARCA**

Por Scarleth

¿Qué es lo que pasaba con Candy? De un tiempo a la fecha la palidez de su rostro asustaba a sus familiares. El extremo cansancio que presentaba y la debilidad los hacían temer peligrosamente por su salud.

Albert estaba desesperado, no sabía cómo interpretar este cambio repentino en su novia. En vano doctores la revisaban y trataban de encontrarle una explicación lógica a lo que sucedía, pero nada tenía éxito.

-Candy, mi amor – la abrazaba con ternura al despertarla en su cama.

Todos los días llegaba a su habitación para ser el primero en verla abrir sus ojos.

La joven comenzó a reaccionar al sentirse rodeada por esos fuertes brazos y envuelta en el aroma a maderas que percibía cada vez que lo tenía cerca.

-Albert – le dijo mirándolo con adoración mientras tomaba entre sus dedos un mechón del cabello del rubio que caía sobre su cara – es tan reconfortante ver tu rostro al despertar, que casi puedo olvidar que pronto nos separaremos – concluyó con voz sumamente triste y emitiendo un sollozo.

-¡No! por favor no digas eso … no lo permitiré – le respondió con angustia al ver lo demacrado de su semblante.

-Nadie puede ayudarme Al, esto es inevitable…

-Nunca has sido derrotista, no puedes dejarte vencer tan fácil – le contestó con vehemencia.

La situación era grave y ninguno se engañaba a ese respecto.

-No lo hago, sólo que a veces creo que todo esto me está enloqueciendo y ya no creo poder soportar más – se sinceró.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó intrigado - ¿Por qué piensas eso princesa?

-Porque siento que estuviera viviendo en un mundo alterno. Oigo pasos, siento presencias a mi alrededor ... un sueño aparece constante en mis noches y ya no puedo distinguir qué es real.

-¿Sueño? ¿Cuál sueño?

-Olvidalo –reconsideró de inmediato mientras en su mente lo recreaba- es una tontería – dijo presionando con ambas manos su cabeza, como si un repentino dolor la aquejara.

-Dímelo Candy – le ordenó Albert con fuerte voz y sujetando sus muñecas para obligarla a verlo. No podía explicarlo pero sentía la imperiosa necesidad de saber.

Ella lo miró fijamente, le daba tanto miedo pensar en la soledad en la que estaría cuando ella muriera. Tanto así lo amaba que ni en esos momentos dejaba de ser su principal preocupación. Bajó la mirada lentamente y respiró profundo.

-De acuerdo, te lo diré – hubo una breve pausa, respiró profundo y su mirada se perdió en la nada - Hay noches en las que siento que algo o alguien está en mi habitación. Es una presencia extraña y es en esas ocasiones en que la debilidad se acrecienta y me encuentro invadida de un pesado sopor que no permite moverme – la voz de Candy temblaba sólo de recordar o imaginar, se notaba su nerviosismo y se percibía su miedo.

Albert la escuchaba atento mientras tomaba una de sus manos con ternura.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Porque ya no confio en nada – suspiró agotada – puede ser quizá un juego de mi imaginación. Por mi debilidad es muy fácil que confunda sueños con realidad. No quiero que los demás piensen que estoy loca Albert.

-Pero cualquier cosa por insignificante que parezca tiene importancia pequeña ¡lo que sea!, necesito conocer todo si quiero ayudarte.

-Con que estés a mi lado es suficiente – le dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa que lo desarmó por completo. No podía imaginar su vida si ella, sin su presencia, sin su risa y sin su amor. Algo tenía que hacer.

-No, no es suficiente. Voy a descubrir lo que te pasa y te vas a recuperar. Te lo prometo amor.

Candy le sonrió nuevamente.. Sabía que sus palabras eran producto de la desesperación pero no quiso deprimirlo más.

Salió de ahí cabizbajo. Quería ayudarla, daría su vida por salvar la de ella, pero ¿por dónde empezar?

-Albert - lo alcanzó la tía abuela al verlo salir de la alcoba – ¿cómo está?

-Cada vez más débil – contestó con el sufrimiento reflejado en el rostro.

-Tenemos que seguir luchando, no hay que darnos por vencidos – dijo tocando el hombro de su sobrino al ver lo pálido de su semblante

-¡Ya no puedo más tía! – sollozó delante de ella - ya estoy harto de médicos que no pueden hacer nada; de análisis y pruebas que jamás dan resultado. Sólo se que su vida se escapa a ojos vistas y no sé qué hacer.

Por primera vez en su vida lloraba delante de alguien y no sentía pena por ello. El estar cerca de perderla era lo único que golpeaba su mente y se bloqueaba por momentos a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

La tía lloraba con él comprendiendo su sentir y también por la hermosa joven que perdía vitalidad día con día. Era una aterradora perspectiva.

Esa semana Albert se dedicó a preguntar sobre el caso de Candy. Habló con médicos, eruditos, charlatanes y todo lo que se atravesó en su camino.

Andaba cabizbajo por las calles cuando una señora de aspecto bondadoso se detuvo frente a él.

-Todo saldrá bien.

-¿Perdón? – contestó mirándola y después volteando hacia atrás para estar seguro que se dirigía a su persona.

-Todo va a estar bien, sólo confía en Dios y en tu amor – completó extendiendo su mano y entregándole un crucifijo de plata – está bendito y te será de mucha utilidad. El mal tiene diferentes formas de presentarse pero jamás triunfa. No lo olvides - dijo avanzando y dejando al joven parado y pensativo.

-¿Señora? – la llamó volviéndose para hablar con ella, pero había desaparecido.

Una vez en la mansión se encerró en su habitación al comprobar que Candy dormía profundamente.

-_El mal tiene muchas formas_ – pensaba recostado en su cama mientras observaba la cruz – ¿será que lo que le ocurre a Candy tiene su origen en algo demoníaco?

Seguía pensando y recordó lo que ella le dijera: "_Hay noches en las que siento que algo o alguien está en mi habitación"_

Se levantó de improviso.

-Demoníaco o no … no voy a permitir que te lastimen.

Desde ese momento se pasó en vela escondido en la habitación de la rubia vigilando. Pasaron varios días y nada ocurría. El cansancio era notorio en sus azules ojos circundados por enormes ojeras.

Por fin un día en que el sueño casi lo vencía se estremeció al sentir una repentina ráfaga de viento helado y ver entrar por el balcón a una mujer envuelta en un halo de niebla.

La intrusa vestía completamente de negro. Su cabello rojizo marrón parecía flotar alrededor de su rostro. El cuerpo estaba perfectamente delineado por su indumentaria reflejando una hermosa figura. Sus ojos despedían chispas que brillaban con una luz diabólica capaz de infundir miedo al más valiente.

Albert estaba clavado en el suelo. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal y el pánico comenzó a apoderarse de sus sentidos. Así como se encontraba, con el cabello erizado y el corazón bombeando a un ritmo casi imposible, pudo distinguir la aterradora sonrisa de esa mujer. Unos dientes blancos, demasiado blancos, demasiado amenazadores asomaron inmediatamente y se acercó con paso lento y ansioso a donde estaba la durmiente.

Con un movimiento rápido se apoderó del cuello de Candy succionando su sangre como si en ello se le fuera la vida.

Albert seguía sin poderse mover, completamente paralizado y con una pesadez sobre la lengua que le impedía hablar. Contemplaba la escena aterrorizado, viendo lo que pasaba pero sin poder hacer nada. Sus músculos no respondían a su imperioso deseo de apartar a esa monstruosa aparición de la que amaba.

Pasaron unos minutos de angustia y desesperación cuando la mujer desapareció en la misma forma en la que entró. En ese instante un misterioso frío se dejó sentir y Albert comenzó a recuperar su movilidad corriendo de inmediato hacia Candy con la fuerza que sus piernas le comenzaban a permitir.

Estaba completamente pálida, su piel con color mortecino lo hizo estremecer. Sobre su cuello se veía la marca de los colmillos que la perforaron y para su sorpresa, observó cómo iban cicatrizando rápidamente y desapareciendo sin dejar rastro.

-No puede ser – pensaba recorriendo con sus dedos donde antes estuvieran las marcas – es imposible …

Sujetó a Candy con fuerza, no quería soltarla. Comenzó a llorar de impotencia sabiendo que se enfrentaba a algo tremendamente poderoso, incluso mayor a sus fuerzas, pero no se rendiría, les daría pelea.

Por la mañana siguiente, entró sigilosamente a la alcoba de la enferma.

-Hola princesa – le hablo suavemente mientras depositaba un beso sobre sus pálidos labios

-Al – mumuró mientras abría sus ojos con tremendo esfuerzo – me siento … muy débil – completó intentando en vano incorporarse.

-_Lo sé mi amor_ – pensaba Albert – _pero terminará pronto, ya verás._

Albert con mucho cuidado la ayudó recostándola en sus brazos. Era tan frágil que le daba mucho miedo el poder lastimarla.

-Pronto terminará esto Candy, te lo prometo. Te vas a recuperar y volverás a ser la joven inquieta y traviesa que conocí.

Candy lo escuchaba, pero dudaba que eso llegara a pasar, se sentía tan mal que intuía que el final se acercaba.

Esa misma tarde, cuando todo obscurecía se recibió una visita poco agradable en Lakewood.

-Hola tío – la voz era conocida y cargada de salamería

-¿Eliza? – preguntó volteando hacia donde escuchó venía el saludo.

-Que gusto verte – completó acercándose a él.

Albert la miraba y sintió un escalofrío. No había puesto mucha atención antes, pero ahora algo en su mirada le recordaba sucesos recientemente vividos.

-También me da gusto verte – respondió desviando la mirada – no sabía que habían regresado de Chicago.

-Pues sí querido tío, he decidido pasar una temporada aquí. Tengo asuntos que terminar – añadió con un intenso rencor en su voz que no pasó desapercibido por él.

-Entonces ¿viniste sola?

-Así es … lo que tengo que hacer no necesita la presencia de nadie más de mi familia.

No sabía por qué pero encontraba sus palabras cargadas de doble sentido y un presentimiento le avisó que seguramente no era nada bueno.

-Que termines pronto Eliza – le dijo alejándose.

-Eso espero – murmuró la muchacha con los ojos brillantes.

Cuatro horas se las pasó Albert investigando cosas sobrenaturales.

-Vampiros … ¿Qué se yo de vampiros? – se preguntaba ansioso – ¡Nada! no sé nada, sólo que eran cosas inventadas por gente fantasiosa.

Hojeaba y volvía a hojear libros, leía y releía … cruces benditas … estacas … noches de luna llena … frío … Mucha información en pocos momentos, mucho valor para esos momentos. ¿Qué haría si en la última ocasión que la vió no pudo ni moverse? Fue algo superior a él mismo … ¿Cruces benditas?

-¡¡Cruces benditas!! – exclamó recordando el extraño encuentro con la mujer.

Corrió a su habitación y sacó la cruz que le diera.

-Me dijo que todo saldría bien. El bien vencería … ¿quién sería esa mujer?

Puso la cruz en una cadena y la colgó en su cuello. Bajó nuevamente a la biblioteca y siguió buscando.

-Formas de matar un vampiro – leyó en voz alta – Esto es justo lo que necesito.

_**Estaca de madera**__: Se entierra una estaca de madera atravesando el corazón del vampiro, que es el asiento de su vida y poder_

_**Decapitación**__: El cerebro es el segundo asiento de vida del vampiro, si se le corta la cabeza, se le está también quitando la vida _

_**Ardiente**__: Quemar el cuerpo de un vampiro acaba con ellos._

Cosas como esta estuvo leyendo hasta entrada la noche. Buscaba opciones, conocer a su enemigo para poder atacarlo.

Cerró los ojos por un momento y una petición subió a sus labios.

-Dios mío, ayúdame a salvarla.

Con este pensamiento se dirigió a la habitación de su novia decidido a pasar la noche a su lado. No se movería de ahí ni un segundo, nada lo haría separarse de ella.

A la mañana siguiente, consiguió agua bendita y la roció por toda la estancia. Compró una estaca de madera que también roció con la misma agua. Una navaja de considerable tamaño y un encendedor fueron compañeros inseparables así como la cruz que pendía de su cuello. Estaba consiente de lo que vendría y trataba de armarse de valor y tener fe. Recordaba las palabras de la mujer: "_Confía en Dios y en tu amor_" y eso es justo lo que haría.

Al siguiente día Eliza apareció de nuevo en Lakewood al caer la noche.

-Buenas noches tío.

-Buenas noches Eliza – contestó educadamente y acercándose a estrechar la mano de su sobrina, quien al ver la cruz que pendía de su pecho retrocedió espantada.

-Voy con la tía abuela – dijo mientras se alejaba a toda prisa y lo dejaba con la mano extendida.

Albert se sorprendió con su actitud y alarmas comenzaron a sonar en su cabeza. Eliza odiaba a Candy pero ¿hasta dónde estaría dispuesta a llegar con tal de lastimarla?

Pasadas dos horas fue al encuentro de la tía Elroy.

-Tía – llamó a la puerta de su habitación.

-Adelante Albert – contestó desde el otro lado la anciana.

El joven entró con paso seguro y con muchas preguntas en su cabeza.

-Tía, yo sé que por la enfermedad de Candy quizá no he estado al pendiente de la familia.

-Eso nadie te lo reprocha hijo, yo misma no he tenido cabeza para otra cosa – le respondió con sinceridad y el semblante sombrío al recordarla.

Se sintió agradecido por las palabras preocupadas de su tía, pero por el momento le interesaba aclarar otras cuestiones.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo llegó a Lakewood Eliza?

-Hace 2 meses, quizá un poco más – respondió extrañada por la pregunta.

¡¡Dos meses!! casi el mismo tiempo que llevaba Candy aquejada por esa extraña enfermedad ¿Sería una casualidad?. Albert no lo creía, pero tampoco se aventuraría a sacar conjeturas sin tener pruebas.

-Dos meses … ¿y cuánto más piensa permanecer aquí? ¿Le ha dicho algo al respecto?

-Sólo sé que vino por un asunto personal y en cuanto lo resuelva regresará a Chicago con su familia. Por lo que me comentó será pronto.

-_Desgraciada_ – pensaba Albert – _si eres tú la causante de todo esto no tendré piedad alguna._

-Albert – le llamó la tía abuela - ¿pasa algo? Te noto raro hijo.

-No es nada tía … no es nada. Con su permiso me retiro a descansar. Buenas noches.

Salió de la habitación lentamente, tratando de unir los cabos sueltos. Eliza odia a Candy. Tiene dos meses en Lakewood, el mismo tiempo que lleva postrada en cama.

Ahora que tenía tiempo para recordar y analizar, Eliza nunca los visitaba de día … siempre por las noches.

-¡Tienes que ser tú! No puedo creer que haya alguien capaz de vender su alma al diablo con tal de hacerle mal a una persona, pero no te saldrás con la tuya, eso puedo jurarlo – Estaba irritado, furioso. Nadie le haría daño a Candy mientras él tuviera vida.

Pasaron dos noches más y justo la noche del 31 de octubre mientras Albert se encontraba en su escondite velando el sueño de la joven, la ventana se abrió nuevamente. Intentó entrar pero no pudo hacerlo, el agua bendita que rodeaba la habitación se lo impidió. Lanzó un grito de frustración y se quedó en el umbral del balcón observando con rabia a la mujer que dormía plácidamente.

Albert la miró y una sonrisa asomó a sus labios. No la lastimaría de nuevo así que tenía que terminar con esto de una vez. Al verla retroceder salió de su escondite y se dispuso a seguirla. Saltó hábilmente por el balcón llevando con él la estaca con agua bendita, la navaja y la cruz sobre su cuello.

Eliza flotaba furiosa y bramaba en contra de la rubia. Se internó en el bosque y ante los ojos asombrados del hombre entró en una cueva que jamás había visto.

Ayudado por las sombras de la noche y el estado de irritación en el que se encontraba su sobrina pudo adentrarse a seguirla sin ser visto.

La mujer se detuvo ante un altar de piedra en el que tenía una foto de Candy.

-¡¡Maldita sabandija!! ¡pero no voy a descansar hasta que te pudras en el infierno malnacida! – gritó llena de odio y maldad.

Sus palabras retumbaron en los oídos de Albert quien respirando fuerte y tomando la estaca en su mano escondiéndola en su espalda le gritó:

-¡Eliza! Yo soy quien no te permitirá que vuelvas a lastimar a Candy.

Volteó llena de ira y hecha una furia lanzó un grito al momento de avalanzarse sobre él.

Albert no se precipitó, hizo acopio de la sangre fría que lo caracterizaba y casi al recibirla movió su brazo para empujar con todas sus fuerzas la estaca hacia el corazón de la vampira, que con el impulso que llevaba no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y atravesó su corazón de parte a parte escuchándose un aullido de dolor.

Estaba conmocionado. Era la primera vez que mataba. No importaba que no fuera humana ya. Era una vida con la que había terminado, por salvar otra.

La mujer cayó pesadamente sobre el piso completamente inerte. Albert sacó la navaja y pensó en cortarle la cabeza, sólo que la idea lo horrorizó ya que se trataba de un familiar y decidió mejor quemar el cuerpo. Lo roció con agua bendita y le prendió fuego.

Se consumió lentamente y mientras las llamas acababan con el último rastro de Eliza, una joven mujer que dormía en esos momentos en Lakewood comenzaba a recuperar la lozanía de su rostro.

Quizá nunca se enteraría de lo que el tío Abuelo hizo por ella, quizá nunca se descubriera el paradero de Eliza cuando la declararon desaparecida. Serían secretos con los que Albert cargaría y tendría que aprender a convivir por el resto de su vida, pero el ver a Candy fuera de peligro bien valía el sacrificio. Su pequeña ahora estaba a salvo.

FIN

***************************************

Holax!!!! Otra vez yo con un intento de minific sobre vampiros. La verdad desconozco mucho sobre este tema pero intente hacer mi mejor esfuerzo. Si algo no concuerda mucho mis disculpas pero no son temas que sean mi fuerte :)

Besos, gracias por leer y feliz dia de muertos!!!

Scarleth

p.d Cualquier comentario o critica es bien recibida ... gracias again!!!


End file.
